I Really Miss You
by Lilac
Summary: O.K, another song fic. It's Mimoe.


K, another song fic. This one, for a change, was not written at midnight. Anyway, it's about when Mimi moves to America and Joe's and a little of her feelings on what they feel.

d/c: I do not own digimon. I never have. I never will. I don't own S Club 7 or this song.

__

I called today just to hear you say you were not around

When the message was through, though I wanted to,

I couldn't make a sound.

It was after school. I was trying to concentrate on my homework. I wasn't succeeding. I needed to hear her voice. It had been a while since I'd talked to her. And it was killing me. So I did it. My parents didn't like me making long distance calls. Or basically using the phone. But I didn't care. I was going to go insane if I didn't hear her voice soon. I was sure of it.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. 'Jeez this is taking a while.' I thought impatiently. The phone rang another couple of times.

"Sorry, but we are not home at the present time. If you want to leave a message for Sheila, Dan or Mimi, please record it after the beep. Thank you." BEEP! I couldn't move my mouth. For some reason, I couldn't leave a message. So, I hung up the phone, extremely angry with myself.

'There, she's not home. Does that satisfy you?' I asked myself. In truth, it didn't. I needed to hear her voice, to feel her touch. But I was smart enough to know it wasn't going to happen.

__

I wanna tell you the things I've seen

I wanna take you to where I've been

And I wish you were here with me.

"Hey Joe! So how is it? Feeling sick yet?" Izzy asked. Cheerfully. Too cheerfully for me. Izzy had gotten a sense of humour after we had left the digiworld. And at that moment I wanted to strangle him for it. We were at the top of the Fairus Wheel. It was about 30 feet tall. So, in other words, about four times as high as me. I was pretty sure I was allergic to heights.

"Yeah Izzy. Infact, I think I'm just going to hork up my lunch all over you." I replied snappishly. 

"Well, sorry." Izzy said. I sighed. 

"No, I'm sorry. I've been in a bad mood ever since......well......." 

"Ah." Izzy nodded. He was the only one who knew about my crush. Well, he WAS my best friend. He had more guess it then had me tell him. He had been smart enough to figure it out.

I leaned thoughtfully against the bar infront of me. "Mimi would have loved this. She would have been yelling, and laughing. Trying to hold onto her purse. Commenting on the view and pointing funny things out below. Spreading her joy around. The usual Mimi thing." Izzy gave me a look.

"You've fallen hard for the girl, ne?" He asked. I nodded and blushed. "Do you wish she was here right now?" He asked. I sighed.

"Izzy, I'd love for her to be here right now. I'd give my left arm. But she isn't so, whatever. I'll try to make it through." I told him. Izzy nodded.

"Why didn't you ever tell her?" He asked. I sighed as I put my hands in my face.

"I was too embarassed. I tried alot of times but I got tongue tied." Izzy looked up thoughtfully.

__

I really miss you

Yes I do

I really miss you

Ohhh yeah I do.

I sighed as I ran my brush through my newly pink dyed hair. I was in my room, sitting on my pink bed with my pink stuffed animals. My life was perfect. I had nice, loving parents who happened to be incredibly rich so I could have basically anything I wanted. I had friends, was popular and attractive. So what was so wrong in my life? I knew. It was left behind in Tokyo. I hated the fact that I had to move, I hated the fact that she was away from the one thing I needed most. A certain blue haired boy. But I couldn't do anything about it. Maybe I'd visit my friends in the summer. Yeah. That's what I'd do. But for now, I'd have to settle with his picture.

__

I'm writing to say, I had a wonderful day,

hangin' with my friends.

But the memory dies as the sun reach the sky-I'm alone again.

I sighed. I didn't even know what to write! I had just come home after hanging out with Izzy. Well, Izzy actually forced me to go home. He had come up with this brilliant idea. Since I couldn't confess my feelings in person to her, then I'd write a letter. Well, I didn't even know where to start! I was sad, hopeless and pathetic. I mean, I couldn't talk to her, write to her. I couldn't do anything involving Tachiawa! I sighed. I needed love advice. And where do you go when you need that?

'Bring. Bring. Bring.' "Hello?" Someone asked.

"Um, Hi. Is Sora there?" I asked.

"This is her speaking." I gulped. 

"Hi. It's me, Joe. I have a question. Well, you see, Ihavethisfriendwhohasacrushononeofhisotherfirendsandhe'stooshytoadmititandhethoughthe'dtrywritingalettertoherbuthedoesn'tknowwheretobeginsoIwashopingyoucouldhelpmyfriend." I blurted out. There was a silence as Sora tried to translate that.

"Well, I suggest your friend try something straight forward like "Dear Friend. I want you to know that I really like you and want to be more then just friends, yada yada.". He might want to try nice, PINK stationary. Then he should seel the envelope with a pink teddy bear sticker." She told me. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks. My friend will love you forever for that."

"Yeah. And I'm sure Mimi will love you."   


"Wha?!" But it was too late. She had hung up. 'Koshirou.' I thought angrily. But there was no time for that. I had to write that letter!

I searched the entire house, but I couldn't find any pink paper. So I wrote it on blue.

__

I wanna tell you the weather is fine,

When the night comes around you were on my mind.

And I wish you were here with me.

Don't you know....

Dear Mimi,

Hello. I tried to phone you, but you weren't home. So I decided to write to you. I have something you need to know.

Mimi Tachiawa. I have loved you ever since the moment I saw you, and will love you to the moment I die. I have seen nothing that surpasses your grace, beauty, kindness and good naturedness. 

To be perfectly honest with you, when I first saw you, and felt the feeling down in my heart, I had tried to ignore it. I told myself 'She's just a stuck up mall rat.' But you proved me wrong in the Digital World. You were so brave and strong. I changed my entire opinion of you. Every day, with all the things you did and said, I fell even deeper in love with you. But I still ignored that feeling in my heart. I thought it was just hormones. So I ignored them. I hid it deep in my soul. I thought it'd die down. But it didn't. My feelings got stronger and stronger, until I just couldn't ignore them anymore. I started to realize, that it wasn't only your beauty that attracted me to you, but it was you. I realized I loved you. But that's when you moved to America. I cursed myself each day after you left. I hated myself for not acting upon my feelings sooner. And so I lost you. You probably have a boyfriend now anyway, as lovely as you are. And I know that you could never return my feelings. You deserve someone better then me. 

But I want you to know, that not a moment goes by when my thoughts aren't on you. I dream about you, I think about you. I can't get enough of you! But if you ever need a should to cry on, I'm always open.

Love Forever,

Joe Kido.

__

I really miss you, 

Yes I do- yeah.

I really miss you.

Ohhh yeah I do

I really miss you,

Ohhh yeah I do.

"Mimi honey. You have mail." my mom told me.

"Great." I muttered as I slammed my back pack down onto the floor. It was after school. I hadn't had a good day. First I had forgotten my science homework. I now had detention for a month. I had gotten teased about my pink hair, someone had spilt coke all over my shirt, and I had gotten a F on that math test.God damn it!

I went over to the table where my mom had set the letter and viciously opened it. My eyes scanned carefully over the blue stationary. I felt the tears start to spring to my eyes, completely ruining my bad mood. He, loved me? Joe Kido, smart, hot, nice and reliable, loved me, the self centered, shopping crazed mall rat? I couldn't believe it. I felt myself go into full fledge tears as I ran upstairs.

I reread the note again, and again, and again, and again. But mostly my eyes wandered over the last sentence. The one that had made me cry.

__

Love Forever......

__

I wanna tell you the things I've seen,

the places I've been,

and I wish you were here with me

Oh don't you know......

"Oh man!" I moaned as Izzy rubbed my shoulders. We were at my house, in my room. I was sitting on my computer chair, screaming my head off. And Izzy was trying to comfort me. Now let's remember here folks, TRYING was the word!

"Oh god Izzy! I sent the damn letter about a week ago, and she hasn't called me or anything! Stupid, stupid stupid! How could I even begin to DREAM that she'd return my feelings? Stupid little....."

"It could be worse." Izzy suggested.

"And you! You just HAD to insist I wrote that little letter saying 'I think I'm in love you with but I'm too chicken to say it to your face! Oh IZZY!!!! And then you go and tell SORA, of ALL people, that I have a crush on her best friend! Thanks alot EX-best friend!" I yelled.

"I keep telling you, I didn't tell her. She must have figured it out herself, you know, with her having the crest of love and everything. Don't worry, it's only been a week. I'll be surprised if she's even got the letter yet, never mind sent a response! Don't worry bud! I'm sure she loved you to death too! Just wait and see!" I sighed as I took a big breath of air. The first time I had really breathed since I sent the letter.

"Thanks Iz. Don't know what I'd do without you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go and wait down by the mail box until a reply comes." I told him. He gave me a weird look, and then shrugged.

"Whatever."

__

I really miss you

Yes I do yeah

I really miss you

I miss you

I sighed as I crumpled up yet another piece of paper. 'Jeez. Why can't I write a stupid letter?' I asked.

I was in my room, about half an hour after receiving his letter, and I was trying to send one back. Unfortunately it wasn't going so well. I grumbled as I hit the side of my desk with my heel and started to write another one. 

'Dear Joe.

How are you? I got your message. I want to say that I feel the same and that I'

"Stupid! That won't work!" I yelled, crumpling it up and throwing it in the waste paper basket by my dresser.

I started down at the blank sheet infront of me. That was the problem. It was BLANK!!!! "Why am I doing this?" I asked myself. Then suddenly, inspiration hit me as a large grin crept upon my face. "That's it!" I yelled.

__

I called you today just to hear you say you were not around

When the message was through, though I wanted to,

I couldn't make a sound

I sighed as I dangled my foot off of the edge of the ledge. I still hadn't gotten a response form Mimi. It had been about 3 weeks since I had sent her the letter. I knew that she had rejected my, she was just to kind to tell me. But I could live with it. I was strong. I'd get over it.

The sun was setting. It looked beautiful. But if I was with Mimi, it would have looked perfect. But I'd never get the chance to hold her in my arms. I'd never get them chance to tell her how much I loved her in person. And that hurt more then anything else. But I could accept that she didn't love me. I hoped that we could still be friends. But there was a chance that I could have hurt her too much to repair it. But for now I'd watch the sun set.

After a minute, I suddenly heard a giggling and I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I gasped as I turned around. It was...

"Mimi!" I exclaimed. She was a little different from when I had last seen her. Her hair was pink, she was wearing a blue tank top with a purple mini skirt. But all in all, she looked fabulous! And I swore I melted as I saw her smile.

"Yep! It's me!" She confirmed.

"But I thought that you were in America!" I exclaimed. Mimi grinned even wider as she took her hands away from my shoulders and sat down beside me.

"I got your letter." She told me. I gulped in fear. 

"Hu?" I managed to croak out. She alguhed.

"Oh silly! I tried to write a letter back, but I couldn't find the words. I was so touched by your letter, that I had to come down and see you!" I frowned, a little indecisively.

"So, does that mean that you like me?" I asked. Mimi laughed.

"Does this answer your question?" She asked. I felt her hand on the back of my head as she pulled me in for the longest, most passionate kiss I have ever had. I swear, I nearly fainted. The passion flowed from her to me as we kissed by the sunset.

After a minute or two the kiss broke. I stared deeply into Mimi's eyes.

"Wow." Was all I could say. She giggled again as she leaned against my chest and together we watched the sun setting.

********************************************************8

O.K, so I cut off the last three lines or so. Shoot me. Anyway, whadya think? R&R or email me at soraice@hotmail.com with comments, flames, and CC. =) 


End file.
